


midnight swim ii

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bottom Saihara Shuichi, M/M, Pool Sex, Sort Of, Swimming Pools, Trans Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, it was supposed to be longer but i gave up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Continuation ofthis work





	midnight swim ii

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this written for a long time now, i'm not super proud of it but i figured i'd post it anyways! i hope you like it :3

Kokichi’s kiss felt soft, maybe even softer than it should be.

It started out as a mere press of lips, but just that brief form of contact made Shuuichi’s skin feel tingly all over, his eyes fluttering shut as his heartbeat seemed to take over his body.

The blue glow of the pool made everything seem much more like fantasy. There was still the brief reality of the chlorine smell and the feeling of the wall’s tiles against his back, but it wasn’t enough to pull him back to Earth.

When Kokichi pulled away, slow and with a quiet sigh, Shuuichi opened his eyes, still feeling like he was dreaming. There was so much he wanted to say, so many words he had found over time to express what he felt for Kokichi, but he couldn’t get any of them out.

Yet, Kokichi somehow understood. He didn’t say anything, but when he smiled fondly, his eyes glowing with warmth, Shuuichi knew what he meant. He knew everything.

“Was this good enough for you, Shuuichi?” He whispered the question, rubbing his thumbs slightly against the detective’s hips “Or do you want more?”

Shuuichi sucked in a shaky breath “Yeah” He could barely get the words out “I think I want more…”

One of Kokichi’s hands was removed from his hips, and placed softly against his cheek, tenderly caressing it with wet, slippery fingers.

“Well, I’m happy to deliver”

And their lips met again, this time much more intensely. Shuuichi was barely aware of his surroundings, but Kokichi’s mouth on his was warm, and he was pressing their bodies together…he held onto his shoulders tighter, like he was trying to anchor himself to this world.

Hands went back to his hips, pulling him closer, and a single leg found its way inbetween his, spreading them a little bit. He was slowly starting to burn up, this time for real. A haze seemed to take over his mind, and coherent thinking became harder at each second.

He didn’t knew if it was the tenderness and the romance of it all, or the trace of hot and heaviness of Kokichi’s touches, but something about this all had straight up sent him to heaven.

Kokichi nipped at his bottom lip, making a whimper slip out of him, and before he became aware of it, his tongue went inside his mouth.

Their kiss became a bit more sloppy, their mutual lack of experience becoming more obvious now, but none of them seemed to care. The world around them had faded away, and all that existed now was the two of them, and the beautiful glow of the water.

This time, the one to pull away was Shuuichi, due to his breathlessness. He met Kokichi’s violet eyes, captured by the fond, warm gaze…

“So, Shuu-i-chi” The purple haired boy sang, hands slowly sliding up…from his hips, to his sides, to almost his chest…and then sliding down, making a shiver run through his entire body “Did you really mean what you said before? About wanting me to do whatever I wanted to you?”

Shuuichi found it hard to not let small gasps escape his lips, his awareness of each touch increasing by the second — He never thought he would be _this_ sensitive, but somehow each of Kokichi’s touches made his legs feel like jelly…

“Y…Yes…” He breathed out. It left him with the feeling that maybe he should say something else, maybe just beg for Kokichi to touch him more, to stop going so easy on him.

“You’re so fucking cute” He said, burying his face on the crook of his neck again “I’m gonna touch you more, okay? But feel free to tell me if something is making you uncomfortable, or if you just want to stop. I want you to feel good…”

He nodded “A-Alright” Shuuichi was more than ecstatic now, he’d wanted that for so long, he didn’t even know how to react to it now “K-Kokichi…” He breathed out, feeling the start of a kiss against his neck.

“Shuuichi is so, so adorable” He whispered dreamily, and suddenly sucked on a spot instead of just kissing it, making Shuuichi shudder.

He tilted his head to the side, giving Kokichi more access to his neck. Each brush of his lips or graze of his teeth against Shuuichi’s warm, sensitive skin contributed to making him melt even more.

The hands on his sides kept sliding up and down, up and down, until they found its way to his ass, and squeezed it. Harshly.

“A-Aah, Kokichi…!” A moan clawed its way out of Shuuichi’s throat, the hot pleasure derived from the harshness rushing through his body. Kokichi chuckled against his skin, and his teeth sank on his neck.

“Hmhm, you’re a bit of a masochist, aren’t youuuu?” He teased, dragging his nails through Shuuichi’s sides and making him whimper.

“I…I’m not…” He whined out the blatant lie, unsure if he actually wanted to deny it, or if he just wanted to rile Kokichi up even more so he’d become more rough. At this point, Shuuichi wasn’t exactly thinking with his head anymore.

Kokichi didn’t bother to respond to that. He licked his lips, and nudged his leg upwards, so Shuuichi could grind on it — And that’s what he did. Without even thinking about it, Shuuichi bucked his hips against his thigh, feeling hot pleasure shoot through his body, whimpers spilling out of his lips.

“Shuuichi is so pretty when he’s desperate” He praised as he planted wet kisses on his collarbone, going down slowly, the words making warmth shoot straight to his groin “I can’t believe I finally get to see you like this…you’re really so, so adorable and I just want to make you feel better than you’ve ever felt”

“Kokichi…” He whined, still grinding against his thigh. He was trying his hardest to not let out too many embarrassing noises, but he could barely control himself now.

Shuuichi’s body felt hot, and the only thing he could think about was _Kokichi_ — and his hands, and kisses, and words all over him. To say that he was needy would be an understatement.

“Kokichi, p-please, I can’t…” He moaned, trying to speed up his movements, but it still wasn’t enough for him “Give me more…”

“More of what?” He asked teasingly, putting his hands on Shuuichi’s thighs, and slowly dragging his nails down them “Tell me, Shuuichi, what do you want? I’ll gladly give it to you”

He panted, stopping his grinding for a moment and letting a whimper spill out. For a brief moment, he came back to his senses, wondering if what he planned to say was too much, if it’d sound too stupid, but quickly decided that _fuck it, he was already moaning Kokichi’s name while humping his thigh anyway._

Shuuichi looked down at the water, his entire body on fire “P-Please…I want to cum, Kokichi…” He whined, and swore that despite avoiding to look directly at his partner, he could see Kokichi lick his lips.

“Y’know…I really wish I could just take you right now” He whispered into Shuuichi’s ear, removing his leg from where it was, and god his voice sounded so _low_ “Just…fuck you until you’re screaming my name…I wanna leave you a moaning mess”

Shuuichi whimpered, tightening his grip on Kokichi’s shoulders, and felt a hand touch his stomach, slowly sliding lower, and lower, and lower…

“A-Ah, fuck, Kokichi…” Kokichi’s hand started teasing him through his underwear, the contact making sparks of pleasure travel all around his skin “P-Please, Kokichi…”

“Hearing you moan my name like that is so fucking hot” He started going faster, and Shuuichi bit his lips, putting actual effort into keeping those noises inside “I-I…love you a lot, Shuuichi”

“I l-love you too, aah—” The confession came out involuntarily, but he still meant it “Please…go faster…I can’t…”

Kokichi chuckled “Alright, Bottom Boy” He mocked, but still went faster “Don’t try to quiet your moans, I wanna hear ya”

“Hnnh, Kokichi…” He complied, whining against his neck “I-I’m getting close…please…”

Shuuichi was riding cloud nine. The pure sensation of ecstasy was rushing through his body madly, and the only thing keeping him in this world was his grip on Kokichi’s shoulders. Normally, the thought of begging, especially in a public place, embarrassed him to hell and back, but he just didn’t care anymore. Everything felt so good and he just wanted Kokichi _so bad._

He came with a loud cry, throwing his head back and clawing at Kokichi’s back as wave after wave of pleasure crashed on his entire body, and it was _so so so good—_

“Kokichi…” He breathed out, basking in the afterglow, and the purple haired boy smiled at him. Without exchanging any further words, their lips met in a feverish, but sweet kiss.

“You were so cute” He chuckled, but it sounded more fond than mocking “I can’t believe I got to see how you look like when you feel good. I’m so happy, Shuuichi”

The awareness of his surroundings came back to Shuuichi like a kick to the gut, and he felt his face burn brighter then ever. Did he really…did he just…

“I, um, I’m happy too” He stammered “You…didn’t get to cum, though” The last part was muttered quietly, and he sort of hoped Kokichi didn’t hear it, because he was afraid it sounded too foolish.

“It’s okay, I’m just happy I made you feel good” Kokichi smiled “Besides, we can do more later, we still have the whole night, and my roommate is out”


End file.
